A Past Lover
by YokaiYuuki
Summary: When Neji and Sakura are put on a mission together, the two are forced to come face to face with their past, no matter how heart breaking it truly is. However, Neji doesn't plan to give into Sakura at all and Sakura... Well she's just wanting a little attention from the male who she once loved. Can the two complete the mission or will the tension only cause them to fail.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's!**

**Like I promised this will be my Neji and Sakura story as best as I can, this will actually be my first time writing for the two of them so hopefully it wont be to bad! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_A new Mission_**  
**

You could almost cut through the tension in the room with a knife as you stood there in the room, Sakura and Neji sitting just in front of each other blankly staring before one would close their eyes and look away from the other, clearly not on good terms. It had been like this for a while now, Neji and Sakura disagreeing and fighting over small matters making their friends choose one side or the other, this was what happened and this was where they stood now. No one knew why it started or even how, besides the two of them, so no one knew how to fix the problem and the two of them didn't seem to want to fix the problem so every simply stayed out of their way. "Why are you here...?" Neji questioned, his arms crossed over his chest in the long white robe he wore, white eyes burning into Sakura's head while the pink head female sat there, legs crossed and hands in her lap, dark shorts resting under the pink skirt and shirt, black boots coming up to her knees. "I have a letter from the Hokage..." She warned, waving the small scroll in her hand in front of her face and out of his reach only causing the male's eyes to narrow more dangerously at her, though he made a 'hn' sound and looked away once again. This was their life, in order to actually find out what had happened you would have to go back to just after the return of Naruto with his knew teacher. The truth was that Neji and Sakura had been practicing together, after begging him for months to teach her how to move quickly while keeping the movements fluid, Neji finally agreed to teach her, this only caused the two to become close as time past and well, the two agreed to start seeing each other in secret, just to see if it would even work, well it had. Till Sasuke was bought back and then everything was pushed in front of Sakura and she slowly started to find her self falling in love with Sasuke once again, Neji didn't take it to well... He had even told his Uncle of his intentions if things had worked out so now the two were at odds, Sasuke no longer in the picture but Sakura still mad at Neji for... No reason.

With the large wooden doors of the Hokages office opening, the two stood up and bowed to the young woman who stepped out and guided them into the large room, smoke filling the air while a thin veil sat in front of the large desk of the mask figured. Tsunade was out at the moment and the elder who was currently running the place was... Odd. With the doors being shut behind them, Sakura and Neji glared at each other not liking the fact that they were so close but going to attention when they heard the old woman behind the curtain coughing and moving her pipe from her lips to look up at the pair. "I have a mission for the two of you..." He voice was hoarse but it demanded the respect of the two gifted Ninja's in front of her, with a gentle tap of her pipe against the ashtray by the scrolls on her desk, she coughed once more before placing the old pipe back out of view, a shadow was all they saw after all. "In the village of Sound... We heard a rumor of them planning for a war against us... Since you two are new and the Hyuga's are a very well known Clan... You two will be traveling to the village to find clues..." She spoke, the two very tense when she removed the pipe to blow the smoke from her lips once again, "But in order for this to work... Sakura will play your wife... She is out most gifted healer so I would rather the soon to be leader of the Hyuga clan be safe than sorry... You will also be the owner of a inn in the city... We have already planted bugs of your life there..." With a small wave of her hand, the two had no time to disagree with her, no time to fight or to try and get away from the mission that was at hand, so the two of them left the room and slowly walked out into the hallway headed towards the stairs to go down, Sakura clearly not happy and Neji already gripping his hands into fist by his sides. Sure at one time he might have thought of this, he would have went against his clan to by this strong willed girls side, but now... Casting a glance in her direction he grimaced, she looked so weak!

Sakura's back remained tense, straight, as she walked beside the male who hovered over her, his eyes straight forward and her hands by her sides twitching, wanting to touch him again and to tell him how she missed him, maybe she didn't... Maybe she did? A sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, bowing her head when they finally reached the front door of the tower, Sakura reaching out to take the handle only to grab Neji's who yanked his hand away and narrowed his eyes are her, "Watch what you are doing Haruno..." He warned, slapping her hand away and pushing the door open to walk out in front of her, the door slamming in front of her face which she didn't take nicely to. Pushing the door open, Sakura walked out behind him and glared at his back, "Neji don't you think we need to talk about out plan!" She yelled, glad that most of the people they knew where out on missions or gone out training, she did not want to see them at this moment which looked like a lovers spat, only... Neji was completely ignoring her. "Damn it Neji!" Grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn to face her, the male only glaring at her from the action, she placed her hands on her hips and bumped them out to the right, though just as she opened her mouth Neji stopped her, "Sakura we are not friends, we will never be friends!" He yelled, "After what happened... You expect me to simply forgive you...?" A frown crossed his lips and he huffed, clearly upset with the idea of even be near her at that point, "Wife or not... At this point we are simply co workers... We will not sleep side by side, we will not kiss or hold hands..." It was that simple, the way he looked down at her, the way his eyes locked with her, the cold stare he gave to her, it gave her no room to speak, no room to talk or even complain, she simply bowed her head and locked her hands together in front of her, Neji huffing at the way she simply submitted to him, that was why he no longer cared for her, she wasn't the strong will woman he had fallen for, the woman who had captured his eyes as she practiced with him without falling in front with the male who was training her.

Turning his back to her he finally walked off, leaving her there just standing in the middle of the road letting people walk past her, he needed to head home and confirm the trip with his uncle, explain that it was a mission of gathering information, than he would be right back home to take care of the clan like he had before this stupid game. He never once thought that his actions were to rough for the female, in fact he forgot her when he walked into the Hyuga compound and to his house which was still in the second branch of the compound, away from everyone. Bushes and vines covered the walls of his house leaving it in shadows, only a bit of light flooding in the house that looked more like a study from the uncovered windows, the fresh smell of flowers filled the air and the maid who cleaned his house was quick to leave when she saw him walking up the path towards the place. It was a rather large house for just one person but it was because his Uncle was planning to marry him off, he even had a date at the end of this mission with the female to see if he liked her or not, honestly he most likely wouldn't since she would obey his every word but he did need to start having children and to get a wife, it would be the only way he could move to the head of the family. Silently he walked into the house and shut the door behind him, pulling the tie from his hair to allow the long brown locks free across his face and along his shoulders and back, then he removed his shoes and next he undid the tie around his waist to let his shirt open showing his tone chest and stomach. He had a lot of packing to do. Walking through the small hallway in front of the main door, he headed through the livingroom that was covered in files and books, past the kitchen that was neat and looked as if it had never been touched, down the hallway and past the two childrens room which were bare, to the main room that had four bookshelves along the wall, a desk by the two glass doors, his large dark blue canopy bed his Uncle insisted on getting to woe woman more easily, the dark red carpet over the wooden flooring and the bathroom which had a tub built into the ground for him to relax in, this was what Neji was going to have to give up upon marriage, the peaceful paradise he had grown to love.

Removing his outfit, just letting it slid from his body, he stood there in the dark black boxers made from fine silk, and moved to the closest to grab the suitcase there. He would need a lot of clothes... suddenly he froze, Sakura wasn't really the woman type, sure there was a few things here and there she wore which were actually woman like but now where wife material. Shaking his head he sighed, if the girl didn't know how to pack to be a wife than she needed to be taken off the mission, which was what he would use against her, simply put if he found him self being put in danger, he would call her on it and report her, a smirk came to his lips just thinking about it. There would be no Sakura meaning if he was given a actual woman he would most likely be able to sleep with her, see this all came to a circle, Neji might have appeared as a respectable male, he was taught right from wrong and had gained his goal of being in the position of running the Hyuga family so now there was only one thing that he wanted, to have sex. He wasn't innocent, by God he wasn't innocent, but he was so tense all the time between the training, teaching and missions he didn't have any personal time so when an opening came up for him to actually have a chance at releasing his tension, he wasted no time in accepting it. Standing there by his bed, he silently packed outfits that would be what a Inn owner would wear, nothing to expensive yet nothing to cheap, he made sure that there was robes to cover his body, Neji would hurry to finish this mission and get away from Sakura then though he paused, in that moment Neji couldn't have came up with the most evil plan known to the Villages, he stood there in silence, holding a black robe that he would most likely wear to bed and gripped it silently with two hands. He could make Sakura jealous... Could make her beg for him to forgive her... Smirking to him self he sighed and went about folding the robe and putting it up inside of the suitcase, his white eyes showing mischief before he closed his suitcase and moved it over to the door to rest there for the maids to take it to the carriage that awaited them. Turning to look over at the bed, he yawned and moved to sit on the edge of it, laying down against the cool sheets and becoming emotionless once more, he didn't like Sakura... She expected people to baby her, to care for her and to watch over her, Neji wouldn't do it, he didn't want to do that anymore.

**The next Day...**

The carriage awaited in silence just in front of the gate, two white horses thumping their feet against the dirt gown while the dark wood carriage decorated with red curtain windows, awaited for the couple. Sakura stood there with her once pink hair died black, put in a tight bun on her head and decorated with golden jewels and purple flowers, a long white kimono covering her body in a flowing manner since Neji insisted that if she didn't go back home and chance, he would not allow her to join him on this mission. The male stood straight beside the female though, the white long sleeve robe loosely hanging off him while his hair was tied up in a pony tail, a few bangs falling into his face while chakra was pressed to his forehead to hide the second branch mark there, though he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest watching silently as their bags were lifted onto their ride. "Neji... Are you sure we can manage this...?" Sakura's voice came at a whisper, her head remaining bowed to keep the driver from thinking something was up but the male looked to her and nodded, "No... But we are on a mission not a holiday... We have to do this..." Gently he grabbed her hand and lifted it up slightly, still not smiling even as she did since the driver and servants were watching them closely. Leading her over to the door of the carriage he opened the door and gently helped her inside before joining her, shutting it and locking it from the inside before closing the curtains to hide themselves, the carriage rocking when the last of the bags were placed on top. With the two sitting across from each other still not talking, still not moving, the drive yelled at the horses and the sound of the whip breaking in through the air sounded just as the carriage jerked forward and the two were off.

* * *

**I hope this is a good start for them, I had to fight my self between two story lines so hopefully this mission one will do. Anyway, love you guy's! Comment and review my dears~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was asked a question, why would Neji be mad if there had never been anything real between him and Sakura. The answer is pretty simple, he had planned for there to be something there, after all a strong willed girl who had perfect control over chakra and a large amount of back up supplies built into her system, what else could be the perfect blood blend? Minus the pink hair of course. He had already confirmed his actions with his uncle when she suddenly called everything off, embarrassing him greatly and since Neji has so much pride he took it as a personal attack.**

**Hope that explains everything!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_The New Innkeepers_**  
**

You could almost see it, the way that the tension of the village fell around the carriage, the eyes that prayed to open the curtains of the ride and peak inside to see the only heard of keepers who had been away on business for most of the Inns opening month, whispers filled the air making the two tense well at least Sakura. The horses silently thumped their hoofs against the dirt ground when they finally came to a stop in front of the large old Japanese Inn that had it's gates closed to keep out unwanted eyes. With Neji moving in front of her to remove him self from the inside of the carriage, Sakura waited for his hand to slid into the opening of the door where she grabbed it and slowly stepped out, her head remaining bowed like a proper wife would. To a lot of people, Sakura was a old maid, Ino had married into a family and Hinata was planning to marry Naruto who was the next to step up as Hokage, he was already being trained to do so, even TenTen was marrying Lee! Sakura was the only one not ready to settle down, so she had to play this part properly.

With her hands locked in front of her, the veil that was locked into her hair falling into her face to hide her self from the rest of the people in the small village who were all looking towards the two. Sakura was already yelling at her self inside of her head but she kept silent and simply stood there behind Neji glaring at the ground while he paid for the servants and pressed a hand to her back, leading her through the gates and into the large Inn where she was hurried into the back room where the master room sat, Neji standing there in front of the door as Sakura yanked the veil from her head and tossed it to the bed. She was not a newly wedded bride! She wanted to look at men, she wanted to drool over them and day dream about them, that was what she wanted to do! Moving over to the large bed, Sakura sighed and sat on the edge while Neji closed the door and walked over to the door that lead outside to the private garden in the back.

Softly the water in the fish pond hit against the surface while the bamboo stalk lightly hitting against the rocks with loud thuds, silence coming over the two of them tense and very unwelcoming. "Sakura..." Lifting her head to meet the cold white eyes of the male, Sakura looked away and gripped her hands into fist over her kimono, the white thing so soft she kinda didn't want to take it off thanks to never being spoiled like this, ".. You are to play the part of a newly wed bride..." Sakura only narrowed her eyes and moved to stand just by his side, "..I know that... I know my place..." She had to play this part, she had to pretend that everything was right and nothing bad could happen to her, "..That means..." Gently his hand touched her cheek and Sakura's eyes locked with his, her stiff body tense under his touch, "...We will be sleeping together..." Yanking away from him and stumbling back, her cheeks a dark red and her green eyes widen with a slight hint of fear in them. She was not going to simply lay there and let him have his way with her! However, the look on his face told her that he was not giving her room to fight him.

Hearing a knock sound on the bedroom door, she looked over to the door while Neji walked over to it slowly, giving her time to put her veil on and answer it to see the servants there explaining everything was inside of the house and that they had already set the big items up for him. Tomorrow the two of them would be opening the Inn and they would actually be making money like a true married couple, that was what Sakura feared, even if Neji was a truly prideful and honorable male, he was still a guy. Watching Neji walk out of the room and shut the door behind him, she stood up and moved over to the outside of the room to stand under the small little roof that covered her from the wind and sunlight, chimes gently ringing against each other making magic fall to her ears. Lightly she lifted her hand and played with the small crystals, a smile coming onto her lips before her hand was grabbed and another arm wrapped around her waist pulling her against the tone chest behind her. Looking up at him, she frowned when she saw Neji but looked forward and leaned against him, the servants that were outside tending to the bushes there making her the perfect bride, "Darling... You will catch a cold..." Neji whispered, his hand on her wrist slowly sliding down to resting on her waist.

Lightly she tilted her head back and smiled, her hands going to rest over his, "Yes... However, I do like the outside..." Neji only smirked, honestly seeing Sakura as a bride made him smile a bit more, just seeing her trying to force her self to stay happy, to act, it was priceless. Gently he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek and shoulder only holding her tighter against him, his eyes closing just for a second before he looked up and saw the servants outside finally go back in, it was quick but he pushed her away making her stumble and dusted his chest off frowning. He needed to make sure she remembered that he hated her, that she had broke him apart after she was done using him as a simple backup plan just in case Sasuke never returned. "Sakura, go get changed..." He ordered, locking his hands behind his back and towering over her, Sakura simply trying to match him but was failing greatly when his eyes narrowed at her, now see this was the challenge that he liked, he was going to force Sakura into the perfect bride before this mission was over and he would solve it by him self, simply because he could.

Turning away from him and walking over to the small trunk, Sakura sighed and dropped her guard allowing the chakra she she placed in her hair to return to her body and turn it a light pink, green eyes staring down at the outfits Neji had repacked for her, it was like he was trying to make her his little play thing but she was not going to let that happen. However, she didn't fight him just yet, "Neji I'm going to clean up a bit.. Why don't you go a head and start making friends with the neighbors..." She glanced up at him, waiting for him to catch the hint and waiting for him to simply walk out of the room but he stood there watching her, always watching her, then he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest to stand there and think, "For now we need to pretend that we are getting the Inn ready... Listen to the servants and pay attention... Even if they whisper, we have to know if they even know a hint of whats happening..." Pushing him self from the door of the room and walking out of the space, Sakura looked down at the gown in her hand and then sighed, gripping it tightly to her chest with a light tint of pink coming to her cheeks. She was use to going head first, not thinking or reacting to a mission, this would be a full time thing, having to sleep next to Neji, eat beside him, hold onto him, answer him and obey, it was something she was not good at.

Standing up, she shook her head and laid the gown neatly on the foot end of the bed, moving her hands to her stomach where she started to undo her white wedding dress kimono. When a twig snapped from the back garden however, she jumped and looked up at the door, moving over to the door and slowly opening it, trying to act like a scared housewife only she was clenching a knife just inside of her kimono. Looking across the field and noticing nothing there, her eyes narrowed but she pulled back and slowly closed the thing once more, making sure to lock it before she returned to the foot end of the bed and dropped her kimono around her feet, picking up the pink robe that was white on top and flowing pink around her waist and legs. Pinning her hair up in a tight bun, she moved away from the bed and slowly started to walk out but rustling echoed from the garden once more and she jumped up, twisting her self to look out to the white paper door and walling. There was a fear deep inside of her chest, telling her that she needed to raise her fist and fight against whatever was out there but then there was a part of her, just a little part, that was telling her that she needed to act like the lovely bride she should be in that mission at the moment. Gripping her hands into fist, she closed her eyes and straighten her back, a image of Neji flashing in front of her eyes before she reopened them and looked up at the shadow that moved quickly in front of the door, her body growing tense.

Standing there still, her heart pounding in her chest, Sakura reached over to the bed and grabbed the knife she had left there, holding it up in guard in front of her chest, she inched her way over to the door and nervously grabbed the handle. In one moment she could kill a person who was stalking her or alert the servants to her not being just a wife but a skilled fighter, that made her simply think of one thing. With her hand resting on the door she finally pulled back and took a step back towards the bed, this was a mission... A mission she needed to complete in order to prove to Neji and the village she wasn't a old maid! Slipping the knife into her kimono, she stepped out of the room and walked onto the deck outside, the wind gently brushing against her cheeks and neck ruffling the loose kimono while her pink hair flowed behind her, green eyes staring up at the light blue sky. "Neji-Sama...?" She asked softly, trying to act sweet and nice but when a blond blur attacked her and held her tightly crying those fake big tears, she looked up at the blond male who had his long hair in a high pony tail and wore a monk outfit. It was then that her eyes widen and she let out a loud screech, "Naruto?!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm kinda setting up for something big instead of just rushing into action like I see a lot of fanfics doing. They rush to fast and then afterwards they try to out due the last action paced thing and... Well it doesn't end well...**


End file.
